


The Macallan Rare

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Expensive Whisky, Forgiving Draco, Irish Coffee, M/M, Oblivious Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco drink Irish Coffee.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Macallan Rare

It was early December – and terribly cold – which meant only one thing in the Potter-Malfoy house: Irish Coffee. 

Harry mixed brown sugar, whisky and cream and levitated the mugs to where Draco was waiting. 

“It’s delicious,” Draco said, after taking a couple of sips, “but I have to ask: which whisky did you use?”

Harry thought for a moment.

“Smallish grey bottle,” Harry answered. “Shoved at the back of the cupboard. Bit dusty? Didn’t think it’d be missed.”

Draco eyes widened.

“The Macallan _Rare?_ That was Father’s Christmas present, Harry!” He shrugged. “Ah well. Enjoy your hundred Galleon coffee, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
